Current power splitters, used for radio frequency (RF) applications, have static power distribution levels. Because of these static power distribution levels, power distribution is restricted to a set amount. If the power output needs to be changed, unique power development and selection is required that results in increased lead times, decreased deployment agility, and increased deployment costs. Overall, the current process of changing static power distribution levels from one type to another type is an inflexible solution. Therefore, a solution is desired that would allow for power distribution levels to be changed based on varying cell site coverage and capacity needs.